musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Secret
Soul Secret is an Italian progressive metal band that formed in 2004. Reception Musicwaves.fr described Flowing Portraits as "a pivotal album" even if just their debut album, while Dprp.net wrote that the highlight of the album is the last song, the epic called Tears Of Kalliroe, which features "an amazing orchestral overture, followed by sheer brilliant prog metal passages". Closer To Daylight, the band's second album, appeared in the Progwereld Top 10 in January 2012. Allaroundmetal.com wrote that the album "passed with flying colours" and scored the album 5 out of 5. Of the band's latest album, a concept album titled 4'', Progmetalzone.com wrote that the album is full of ambitious, technically accomplished and poignant material that showcases the strength of each and every single musician in the band, as well as the band’s cohesiveness as a unit, as they have finally found a stable line-up after a few past changes. Band members ; Current members * Claudio Casaburi – bass (2010–present) * Luca Di Gennaro – keyboards (2006–present) * Lino Di Pietrantonio – vocals (2013–present) * Antonio Mocerino – drums (2004–present) * Antonio Vittozzi – guitars (2004–present) ; Former members * Agostino Sorrentino – vocals (2004-2006) * Michele Serpico – vocals (2006–2009) * Francesco Sorriento - live vocals (2008-2009) * Fabio Manda – vocals (2010–2013) * Lucio Grilli – bass (2004–2010) * Giovanni Di Giorgio – keyboards (2004–2006) ; Guests * Mark Basile - vocals on the entire album "Flowing Portraits" (2008) * Anna Assentato - vocals on the song "If" * Arno Menses - vocals on the song "Aftermath" (2011) * Marco Sfogli - guitar solo on the song "River's Edge" (2011) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ImageSize = width:900 height:350 PlotArea = width:650 height:240 bottom:70 left:20 Legend = top:50 orientation:vertical left:10 columns:3 columnwidth:250 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.95) id:grid1 value:gray(0.9) id:grid2 value:gray(0.8) id:bars value:rgb(0.96,0.96,0.6) id:bg value:white id:basso value:rgb(0.96,0.96,0.6) legend:bass id:tastiera value:rgb(0.5,0.5,1) legend:keyboards id:voce value:rgb(1,0.6,0.6) legend:vocals id:batteria value:rgb(0,1,0) legend:drums id:chitarra value:rgb(0.75,0.75,1) legend:guitars BackgroundColors = canvas:bg Period = from:2004 till:2016 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:2004 gridcolor:grid1 BarData= barset:Bandmembers barset:basso barset:tastiera barset:voce barset:batteria barset:chitarra PlotData= # set defaults width:20 fontsize:m textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) color:bars barset:Bandmembers barset:basso color:basso from:2004 till:2010 text:"Lucio Grilli" from:2010 till:end text:"Claudio Casaburi" barset:tastiera color:tastiera from:2004 till:2006 text:"Giovanni Di Giorgio" from:2006 till:end text:"Luca Di Gennaro" barset:voce color:voce from:2004 till:2006 text:"Agostino Sorrentino" from:2006 till:2009 text:"Michele Serpico" from:2010 till:2013 text:"Fabio Manda" from:2013 till:end text:"Lino Di Pietrantonio" barset:batteria color:batteria from:2004 till:end text:"Antonio Mocerino" barset:chitarra color:chitarra from:2004 till:end text:"Antonio Vittozzi" Discography ''Never Care About Tomorrow (demo, 2005) ''Flowing Portraits'' (2008) The album, released on ProgRock Records, features Mark Basile (DGM) on vocals, as the band's singer, Michele Serpico, has health problems just before entering the studio to record.http://www.soulsecret.net/main/band.html Official website Tracks # Dance Of The Waves - 7:23 - (music by Soul Secret - lyrics by Michele Serpico) # First Creature - 7:35 - (Soul Secret - Serpico) # Inner War - 8:08 - (Soul Secret - Serpico) # Learning To Lose - 7:12 - (Soul Secret - Serpico) # Regrets - 4:28 - (Soul Secret - Serpico) # Tears Of Kalliroe - 16:42 :: I. Sailing In The Arms Of The Ocean (instrumental) - (Di Gennaro) :: II. ''Be My Temple'' - (Soul Secret - Serpico) :: III. ''Moving Silhouettes'' - (Soul Secret - Serpico) :: IV. ''Against My Own Mind (instrumental)'' - (Soul Secret) :: V. Baptism Of Flaming Waters - (Soul Secret - Serpico) Guests * Mark Basile – vocals Production * Salvio Imparato - sound engineer, mixing * Karl Groom - mastering * Nello Dell'Omo - artwork ''Closer to Daylight'' (2011) Closer To Daylight, released on Galileo Records, is the band's second studio album. Tracks # Checkmate - 5:51 - (music by Soul Secret - lyrics by Antonio Mocerino) # River's Edge - 6:48 - (Soul Secret - Mocerino) # If - 3:48 - (Soul Secret - Di Gennaro) # The Shelter - 7:52 - (Soul Secret - Di Gennaro) # Pillars Of Sand - 9:09 - (Soul Secret - Di Gennaro) # October 1917 - 3:34 - (Manda, Vittozzi - Vittozzi) # Behind The Curtain - 8:47 - (Soul Secret - Di Gennaro) # Aftermath - 16:43 - (Casaburi, Di Gennaro, Menses, Mocerino, Vittozzi - Vittozzi, Di Gennaro) Guests * Marco Sfogli – guitar solo on River's Edge * Anna Assentato - second voice on If * Arno Menses - vocals in Aftermath Production * Tommaso Allocca - sound engineer * Markus Teske – mixing, mastering * Alexandra V Bach - artwork ''4'' (2015) 4'', released on Golden Core Records/ZYX, is the band's third album, and their first concept album. Tracks # ''On The Ledge - 8:36 - (music by Soul Secret - lyrics by Luca Di Gennaro) # Our Horizon - 7:00 - (Soul Secret - Di Gennaro) # K'' - 5:43 - (Soul Secret - Di Gennaro) # ''As I Close My Eyes - 2:00 - (Di Gennaro - Di Gennaro) # Traces On The Seaside - 4:47 - (Soul Secret - Di Gennaro) # Turning The Back Page - 6:50 - (Soul Secret - Di Gennaro) # Silence (instr.) - 5:20 - (Casaburi, Di Gennaro, Mocerino, Vittozzi) # In A Frame - 3:47 - (Vittozzi - Di Gennaro) # My Lighthouse - 6:36 - (Soul Secret - Di Gennaro) # Downfall - 5:05 - (Soul Secret - Di Gennaro) # The White Stairs - 16:44 - (Soul Secret - Di Gennaro) Guests * Simone Bertozzi – growl vocals on "K", "Traces On The Seaside" and "The White Stairs" * Arturo Muselli - Adam * Victoria Acampora - Anne * Jasmine Wang - Anchorwoman on "On The Ledge" * Mel McMahon - Reporter on "On The Ledge" * Dylan Ogle - Boss on "Our Horizon", Dr. Greedy on "K" * Giulia Fiume - Radio speaker on "Traces On The Seaside" Production * Jordan Valeriote – mixing * Troy Glessner - mastering * Razorimages - artwork References External links * Official website de:Soul Secret it:Soul Secret Category:Italian progressive metal musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 2004